omniscient_readers_viewpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 17
Line of Hypocrisy (2) is the seventeenth chapter of Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint. Summary Kim Dokja watches the men approaching him and thinks about how cliché their actions are. They realize he doesn't intend on giving up the woman or the food, and move to attack him; however, due to his coin-boosted stats, their attacks barely faze him, and he effortlessly counterattacks with the thorn. He carefully incapacitates them without killing them, as per the current scenario's requirements. Upon realizing his strength, the group leader comes forward, taking on Kim Dokja by himself. He attempts to punch him and use threatening & bluffing skills on him, but Kim Dokja is able to dodge both attacks through his high agility stat and Fourth Wall skill respectively. Kim Dokja uses Character List to identify the other man as Bang Cheolsoo of the Cheoldoo Group, a man who Yoo Joonghyuk originally killed. Bang Cheolsoo's sponsor, Monarch of the Small Fries, is delighted at Kim Dokja's outclassing his incarnation; Kim Dokja decides to play to his audience and goes on the offensive, allowing Bang Cheolsoo to land a single (ineffectual) hit on him before assaulting him with extreme prejudice, hitting so as to cause maximal pain without knocking him out. He continues his attack for the rest of the scenario's duration, even when Monarch of the Small Fries asks for an extension of the scenario and when Bang Cheolsoo's subordinates beg him to stop. As the scenario draws to a close, Kim Dokja pauses to question Bang Cheolsoo about his actions before summarily knocking him out, completing the scenario. Bang Cheolsoo's subordinates, now thoroughly frightened of Kim Dokja, follow his orders and lead him back to Geumho Station. As they enter the platform, the people within the station rush over to take away the injured Cheoldoo Group members. Yoo Sangah, Lee Gilyoung, and Lee Hyunsung emerge from the crowd and enthusiastically greet Kim Dokja; he checks their condition, handing Lee Gilyoung a chocolate bar from his bag. Lee Hyunsung mentions that Yoo Joonghyuk told them Kim Dokja would be fine, and that he left the station the day before Kim Dokja came. Just then, their conversation is interrupted by a group of men who isolate and surround Kim Dokja; they are followed by an anxious Han Myungoh, who insists that Kim Dokja is a terrible man and should be thrown out. However, his demands are dismissed by another man, who introduces himself as Cheon Inho. Kim Dokja is wary of him, as he seems to be the true Cheoldoo Group leader and likely wants to fight Kim Dokja; however, Cheon Inho gathers the attention of the people at the station and directs them to Kim Dokja, proclaiming that he is the newest member of their group and has kindly brought food to them. Kim Dokja, watching the reactions of the station residents, understands that Cheon Inho intends to pressure him, and upon this realization he decides Cheon Inho's fate.Chapter 17 Features Characters * Kim Dokja * Demon-like Judge of Fire (indirect) * Bang Cheolsoo * Jung Heewon (offscreen) * Yoo Joonghyuk (mentioned) * Monarch of the Small Fries (indirect) * Secretive Plotter (indirect) * Yoo Sangah * Lee Gilyoung * Lee Hyunsung * Han Myungoh * Cheon Inho Objects * Stone Hog's Pointed Thorn Locations * Geumho Station Scenarios * Bounty Scenario: Remove the Interference References